


you don't have to say i love you

by starrkeys



Series: For Him [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrkeys/pseuds/starrkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is said that actions speak louder than words. some actions say I love you. troye is just now realizing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> some things are actual tronnor things that happened and some things are just super cute. ‘livewire ~tronnor moments’ sadly does not exist as described in this fic.

The evidence was fairly damning. If Troye didn’t know for a fact that he wasn’t dating Connor, the shipping videos would probably convince him that they were. It was no wonder that the number of Tronnor shippers kept rising. Troyler was a thing of the past, apparently.

There was the Umbrella Incident, for one thing. It hadn’t seemed important at the time. When Connor somehow ended up losing his umbrella, sharing was just the right thing to do. It was only now, much later, watching a clip of it happening did Troye think of it as anything at all. Although that may have had something to do with the Oh Wonder song playing throughout the video.

The Troye of the past who was in Italy sharing an umbrella with Connor was not aware of how close together they were standing. He was just going about his business, enjoying his time with his friends. Now the Troye watching it was envious of the on-screen version of himself. He was all too aware of the tiny gap between their bodies and the way they kind of leaned toward each other. Kind of like flowers toward the sun but way less poetic.

Why did he click the link to this video? Troye didn’t usually watch things like this but it was late and he was bored and he was kind of curious about all the chemistry people apparently saw between him and his friend.

And now here he was watching the video for the third straight time, agonizing over every tiny detail. He was turning into one of those fangirls, obsessively watching five seconds of footage over and over and over again.

He had to say, though, from a completely objective viewpoint, it really, really looked like he was in a secret relationship with Connor.

For instance, if you looked at the seven second clip of Connor and himself on a couch at Vidcon last year, it didn’t look entirely platonic.

It was taken from somebody’s daily vlog. Troye couldn’t remember whose, but he did remember the evening during which it was taken. They’d been hanging out at the hotel. Connor was on his phone (on Instragram; Troye remembered him asking for his opinion on filters) and he was on his laptop, editing a video. They were sitting on either ends of a couch (it had been lumpy and uncomfortable).

One of the details that stood out from Troye’s memory was that his feet had been cold. He’d pressed his feet up against Connor’s because his were warm.

The Connor on screen was not looking at his phone. He was looking around it and staring at their feet. God, it was like they were playing footsie. They hadn’t been! They were just fidgeting a bit. And anything could look damning if it was seven seconds slowed down to last for fourteen.

‘Livewire ~ Tronnor Moments’ really did its job in compiling anything and everything that looked even remotely romantic between the two of them.

The way Connor looked with so much fond at the off-camera Troye. They apparently sat together at every meal ever. Who knew? Troye certainly hadn’t realized. Troye and Connor walked next to each other when they were in groups, stared at each other a lot and there was so much unnecessary touching that even Troye was surprised.

After the video ended, Troye clicked on the next one, entitled simply ‘tronnor.’ This one wasn’t as well put together but it included some of their Twitter exchanges, which added a whole new level to the whole thing.

Troye was watching his fourth shipping video when his phone buzzed. He felt for it absentmindedly, patting the bedspread beside him as his eyes stayed fixed on the computer screen.

He paused the video, his own grinning face staring out at him.

Connor apparently had wonderful timing. It was a text. hey you awake?

Troye typed out a quick response, still distracted by the expression on his own face. yes.

what’re you doing?

Troye debated between telling the truth and lying. did you know that shipping videos can get thousands of views?

Though they lived on opposite sides of the world, they talked almost every day. There was never really much ‘catching up’ to do but just the same, texting and Skype calls were not the same as seeing each other in person.

Connor responded fairly quickly. What kind of shipping?

Troye pressed play on the video, watching the same scenes that were, by this time, very familiar. He still wasn’t sure how to respond. To lie or tell the truth? He wasn’t doing anything weird or wrong. He’d watched shipping videos before. He’d even seen a few Troyler ones.

There was an unfamiliar feeling roiling in his gut.

His head was saying ‘no way am I in love with Connor.’ His actions were saying ‘I love Connor so, so, so much.’ Maybe the fangirls were on to something.

If only he hadn’t clicked on the stupid link, he wouldn’t be having a crisis while Connor waited for a response. What could he say? ‘By the way, I think I’m actually in love with you’ didn’t really have any kind of ring to it.

Oh God, even worse, what if Connor had seen some of these?

That was a scary enough thought to make Troye decide that lying was definitely the right answer. reylo. from star wars?

*

Two weeks and much soul searching later, Troye wasn’t freaking out nearly as much as he had been. It had taken him a while but once he’d gotten used to the idea, it wasn’t as scary as it had been at first. After thinking about it, it seemed obvious now that his feelings weren’t exactly platonic. It would take an idiot not to notice. How could he have been so oblivious to his own feelings?

The only question that remained was what was he going to do about it?

*

When he next saw Connor in person, his heart almost fluttered out of his chest. He couldn’t deny it any longer. Definitely, definitely could not. It was barely fifteen minutes after meeting up with him and Troye could already not hold it in any longer.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he blurted.

Connor just smiled and looked at him with an expression that Troye recognized from ‘Livewire ~Tronnor Moments’ and assorted other videos. “I know. I was just waiting for you to figure it out.”


End file.
